


All For a Cat

by swimmingwolf59



Series: Cashepar Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cat cafe AU, Cats, Fluff, M/M, Some angst, They're both idiots but they both love a cat very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingwolf59/pseuds/swimmingwolf59
Summary: Ashe works at a cat cafe. Caspar is a customer that means well but usually does more harm than good.Cashepar Week 2019 Day 1: Cats
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Series: Cashepar Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553584
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	All For a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this FOREVER, so I'm super happy I managed to finish it in time for cashepar week!! It fits so well with the prompt for the first day, too!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was Wednesday – Ashe remembers that vividly.

There’s never really a dull day at the cat café he works at: Blue Lions Café, started by him and two of his friends from college. They had all come together because they wanted to start up another shelter in the city, but upon realizing how overcrowded and unappealing many of the shelters were already, they had decided that a more casual environment where humans could interact with their potential pets would be better for both the people and the animals. So they’d started Blue Lions Café and have been partnering with the neighborhood shelter to house cats in the Cat Room, give them a relaxing setting to interact with humans, and hopefully eventually get them adopted. They purchase some of the cats to stay at the café, ones that are particularly friendly and sociable, but the others are all up for adoption. They currently have 6 resident cats and 12 non-resident cats, but the rotation of non-resident cats is constantly changing. So it’s all exciting, but it also all falls under routine.

But on Wednesday, things change.

Ashe is primarily the one that takes care of customers in the Cat Room, as Mercedes is the very obvious choice for running the café— she prides herself on her kitty coffee art and her cat-shaped cookies—and everyone is better off when Felix only interacts with the cats. Ashe doesn’t mind, because he loves people and he loves the cats. He loves all of their cats, but his absolute favorite is Biscuit. She’s a Norwegian forest cat and she came in a few months ago due to chronic leg pain that was making it difficult for her to live comfortably in the shelter. She’s the one Ashe always has to warn the customers about, because she gets grumpy really fast when she’s in pain, but when you learn and respect her boundaries, she’s the sweetest cat they have.

Because hardly anyone _does_ learn and respect her boundaries, however, they’ve had her longer than most of their non-resident cats. Ashe has watched many of their cats get loving homes while Biscuit sits gloomily in her carrier, and he feels horribly for her. He wants nothing more than for her to be adopted.

But he also loves her more than anything, and enjoys spending the time with her that he can.

She seems to love him the most too, out of their three regular human workers. She and Felix seem to have an unspoken agreement to stay out of each other’s way, and Mercedes is too overzealous for Biscuit’s tastes. But Ashe is apparently the perfect amount – she always seeks him out in the morning, rubs against his legs when she’s feeling well enough. Ashe is beyond honored. In his mind, Biscuit is like a queen.

He makes sure the customers treat her that way, too. He starts every group out with a small lecture on the rules of the Cat Room and a warning not to pet Biscuit for very long. Most people are respectful, more than content to listen, but today Ashe can tell that one of the customers isn’t really paying attention to his spiel, instead choosing to wander around and stare at all the cats. He has shockingly bright blue hair styled in an undercut, and he’s about the same height as Ashe, though more muscular. He doesn’t _seem_ like he’ll do any harm, but one can never really tell.

Ashe sighs inwardly. Hopefully he won’t end up being a problem.

He lets the customers wander freely through the Cat Room. Halfway through, Ashe will bring out treats for the customers to feed the cats, but for now he uses the time to check in on all the cats, make sure they’re doing okay. He pulls out a feather-toy and starts wiggling it around for Luna, they’re youngest cat, to leap at. Several of the customers join him, gushing about how cute she is, and he hands them the toy to play with her instead.

Ashe glances at the blue-haired customer. He’s currently standing on one of the chairs, peering into a hammock that has a sleeping Jasper in it.

So far so good.

Ashe brings out the treats, shakes the jar heartily so all the cats knows it’s time, and hands them out to all of the customers.

“Thank you!” the blue-haired customer says when Ashe hands him a treat, and smiles brightly.

Ashe, slightly taken aback, can’t help but smile back. “You’re welcome.”

Maybe there was no need to worry.

There are only five minutes left to go when it happens. Ashe is talking to another customer, explaining their adoption process, when a loud shout echoes across the room:

“ _Ow!!_ ” 

Ashe slowly turns around, dread building in his stomach. Just as he had feared, he finds the blue-haired customer that hadn’t paid attention holding his bleeding finger as Biscuit hisses at him.

_Oh no._ Ashe can see clearly how this will play out. The customer will start yelling at him, blaming him for having a ‘vicious cat’ on duty, Ashe will have to quietly explain that she’s not vicious and that the customer _was_ warned beforehand that she would bite if bothered too much, and then the customer will get even more irate and threaten to sue.

It’s Ashe’s least favorite part of the job.

However, to his surprise, as he’s making his way reluctantly over, the customer gets down on his knees and bashes his head on the floor in a deep bow. “I’m sorry, kitty! I didn’t respect your boundaries like I should’ve!”

All Ashe can do for a moment is stand there, gaping. He has never, _ever_ seen someone apologize so sincerely to a cat, especially someone who just got bit by one.

“…Are you alright?” he asks the customer when he can finally unroot himself.

“Yes! I was just stupid and didn’t understand that this cat didn’t want to be petted anymore even though she gave me clear signs!” He bowed deeply to her again. “I’ll do better next time!”

_He’s…cute,_ Ashe thought, and then shook his head, embarrassed. “That’s very nice of you, I’m sure Biscuit appreciates it. Do you need a bandaid, though?”

“That would probably be helpful!”

Ashe gets Felix to take over in the Cat Room and takes the customer to the back room where they keep their first aid kit. It’s also where all of the cats’ carriers and litter boxes are, and technically the cats’ break room, so two of their cats dart under one of the tables as the customer follows Ashe in.

“I’m Caspar,” the customer says suddenly as Ashe’s rooting around in the kit for a bandaid.

Ashe glances at him, surprised. “Ashe.” 

“I’m really sorry for causing a ruckus in there,” Caspar says, taking the bandaid Ashe offers him and tearing it open. “My roommate’s always telling me I’m too passionate for my own good.”

“Well, there are worse things to be,” Ashe says, fighting back a smile. “I’m just relieved you understood it wasn’t Biscuit’s fault. A lot of people get angry at the cat when stuff like that happens.”

Caspar frowns. “That’s messed up – it’s not like the cat really _wants_ us to be there. They deserve boundaries, just like people do.”

“Yes, I think so, too.” Ashe turns and puts the kit back up in the cabinet.

“Is Biscuit hurt, somehow? I mean, not that uninjured cats can’t have boundaries too—and my roommate tells me a lot that I’m annoying—but I was just curious.”

“Yeah, we don’t really know what happened to her,” Ashe says as he leads Caspar back out to the main lobby. “She has some kind of chronic leg pain, but we’re not sure if she was born that way or if it was due to some injury she got earlier in her life. We just know she’s in pain a lot of the time, and because of that sometimes petting can be overstimulating for her to the point of being uncomfortable.”

“That’s terrible” Caspar says mournfully, and then stands up straighter. “I’ll do better the next time I interact with her!”

_Next time._ “So you’re planning on coming again?”

“Definitely! When are you next working?”

Ashe blinks, taken aback. “…Oh, uh, tomorrow. I work every weekday.” 

“Great! Thanks for your time, Ashe!” Caspar grins, and then turns and dashes out the door.

Ashe just stands there staring after him, unknowingly with a smile on his face.

“…New friend, Ashe?” Mercedes asks innocently.

He doesn’t answer her for a moment. He’s still stuck on Caspar’s grin. “…No, just a customer.”

“If you say so,” Mercedes says, and smiles strangely at him as Ashe returns to the Cat Room.

At the end of the day, Ashe bends down to Biscuit and rubs behind her ears briefly. She purrs and leans her cheek into his hand, and then gingerly stands. He helps her make her way back to her crate for the night, and then goes back and checks on all of the other cats.

“Another boring day,” Felix sighs as the three of them are locking up afterwards. He says this just about every day, as if he has to convince Ashe and Mercedes that he doesn’t actually love this job. He never fools them, but they kindly don’t say so.

“I don’t know, I met someone…interesting, today,” Ashe says. “He got bit by Biscuit but instead of getting angry he _apologized_ to her. Like, bashed-his-head-on-the-floor type of apologized. He was…sweet.”

“Was that the person you were talking to in the lobby today?” Mercedes asks, and looks delighted when Ashe nods.

“He sounds like an idiot,” Felix says.

And, well…yeah, Ashe can’t really argue with that.

But what does that say about him that he’s still thinking about him well after the fact?

\--

The second time Caspar comes in, Ashe is on the lookout for him.

He comes in with the third group of the day and stands and listens the entire time Ashe gives his spiel. His gaze on him is warm, and at the end of it, Ashe turns to smile at him. Caspar smiles back before giving Biscuit a respectful scratch behind the ears. She glares at him distrustfully, but Caspar only lingers for a second before continuing on to look at some of the other cats.

There must have been some part of Ashe that thought Caspar wouldn’t learn from his mistake, because something about this surprises him. Or maybe the warmth in his gut is something else entirely.

The day proceeds more or less normally. Ashe plays with the cats, talks with some of the customers, and stares as Caspar out of the corner of his eye. Sometimes Caspar catches him and smiles, waving. Every time he looks like he’s going to come over, though, someone else asks Ashe a question and the moment is lost.

He does his best not to be disappointed, because _really_ , there’s no good reason for him to long to talk to Caspar.

It’ll happen eventually.

Just after treat time, Ashe notices there’s a small group of young adults sitting around Biscuit, petting her and attempting to play with her. Biscuit is glaring at all of them, and her tail is twitching irritably, but none of them seem to notice, and just keep petting her and snapping photos. It’s like Caspar all over again, except Ashe has a feeling these customers won’t be as understanding as Caspar was.

Deciding he should nip this in the bud before the situation can escalate, he starts to make his way over.

“Hey, you!” someone shouts, and Ashe hardly has time to react before Caspar runs up out of nowhere and _socks_ one of the other customers in the jaw.

“Hey—!” Ashe starts, quickening his pace, but the other guy punches back and it quickly dissolves into an all-out brawl. Biscuit yowls and leaps out of the way of the fight. Seeing that the situation is quickly spiraling out of control, Ashe waves Felix over. “Felix, help me stop that fight over there!”

“What, and stop the only thing interesting that’s happened all day?” Felix grumbles, but helps Ashe split up the fight. While Felix does enjoy a good fistfight every once in a while, he would _never_ endanger the cats.

“Let me go, Ashe!” Caspar growls as Ashe holds him back. “That bastard deserves a good thrashing!”

“That guy just came up and _punched_ me for no reason!” the other guy is telling Felix, who looks like he’s considering punching him, too.

“Just—come with me, will you?” Ashe demands and pulls Caspar back into the break room.

Almost all of the cats are in here this time, including Biscuit, having fled the fight scene as quickly as possible. Ashe spends a few moments stroking them, attempting to calm himself just as much as them. He has to admit he’s shaken – he’s dealt with a lot, working with people and animals, but customers have _never_ fought each other in the Cat Room before. It’s all a little overwhelming.

But very quickly, he realizes his attempt to calm himself isn’t doing much; he’s too furious to calm down.

“Caspar, you can’t just fight other customers!” Ashe snaps, standing and turning to glare at him.

Caspar has a black eye, swollen and angry looking, just like the rest of his face. “They were disrespecting Biscuit’s boundaries, even though she had already warned them many times! I couldn’t just stand there and let them do whatever they wanted!”

Ashe balks for a moment, thrown by Caspar’s reasoning. Where did this guy get such a strong sense of justice? “I appreciate you looking out for her, but it’s my job to take care of customers like that, not yours to _fight_.”

“If I’d waited for you to notice, they might have hurt her!”

Ashe sighs heavily, trying to bite back his frustration. “Look., I appreciate the sentiment, but I can handle these types of situations, okay? It causes more trouble when you take matters into your own hands.”

Caspar glares down at the ground for a moment, clenching his fists. He looks like he’s going to yell something else, and Ashe braces himself for it, but then he just turns and leaves abruptly.

Ashe sags against the wall and tilts his head back, suddenly exhausted. He doesn’t know what to think, how to feel. What kind of insane universe does he live in that the person he maybe sort of probably has a crush on physically fights people over a _cat_? It’s sweet he cares that much, he supposes, but how could he ever think it’s okay to go around beating people up? Ashe just can’t understand it.

“Ashe.” Felix is suddenly in the room, kneeling down so the cats can flock to him. “Everyone’s left, but the next group is waiting.”

“…Okay, just…give me a minute.” Ashe closes his eyes and counts his breaths. _One, two—_

“…A friend of yours?” Felix asks. He obviously means Caspar.

“I don’t know.” Ashe opens his eyes again as Biscuit rubs against his leg, and he leans down to stroke her ears gently. “I wanted him to be, but…now I’m not so sure.”

“Oh come on, he was defending your favorite cat – surely that counts for something.”

“Don’t encourage violence just because you’re into it,” Ashe says, but laughs despite himself. “The whole thing’s crazy, isn’t it? I mean, I don’t…I don’t even _know_ him.”

“You don’t have to know people, or _understand_ them, to like them.” Felix scoffs. “As annoying as it is.”

Ashe lets out a big breath. “Well, at least I have a few weeks to get my head on straight.”

Felix raises an eyebrow. “Why, going on vacation?”

Ashe laughs. “No, because Mercedes banned Caspar and that other guy for starting a fight in front of the cats.”

“Damn, is that how I get my vacation time, then?” Felix smirks, and then walks up and taps Ashe’s head with his knuckles. “You think too much. Maybe you need an idiot.”

“Maybe so.” Ashe smiles and bumps his knuckles to Felix’s. “Alright, I’ve kept them waiting long enough. Help me usher some of the cats back out?”

Felix sighs. “If I must.”

\--

Caspar and the other customer are banned from the café for a few weeks, so Ashe doesn’t see him again until about a month or so later.

When he does finally come back, the first thing he does after Ashe’s spiel is come over to him. Ashe doesn’t say _I missed you_ , because that would be stupid and creepy, but he has to admit that he did. He had done a lot of thinking those few weeks of the ban, turning over what Felix had said and trying to figure out how he feels about Caspar. He had eventually decided that, even if they don’t agree on the methods, they have the same goal, and that’s enough to compromise. He won’t let Caspar beat up more customers, of course, but he doesn’t want to be afraid of his feelings just because they disagree on things. He likes Caspar; he wants to get to know him. He wants to know how he came to think the way he does.

So every day past when the ban was over, Ashe would go to work hoping Caspar would be among the customers that day. But he hadn’t come, and after a while Ashe had started wondering if maybe their fight had crossed some kind of line before. Caspar doesn’t seem like the kind who would so easily drop his sense of justice, after all.

But now he’s finally here, and Ashe, despite everything, is relieved to see him. “Not planning on beating anyone up today, I hope.”

“I never really _plan_ it, it just happens,” Caspar says, trying for a smile. Ashe smiles back. “Anyway, I wanted to ask you about something.”

Stupidly, Ashe’s heart rate speeds up. “Of course.”

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately, and I decided I want to adopt her,” Caspar says, all in one breath. “Biscuit, I mean.”

Ashe’s smile drops from his face. For a moment, he just stands there and stares at him. His soul feels like it’s slowly sinking into his boots. _No—_

“I figured this way, she’ll only be around people who respect her boundaries, and I don’t have to cause trouble for you by beating people up. Also, I really like her a lot, and I want to give her a good home. My roommate thought it’d be nice to have a cat around, too.”

Ashe tries to smile. He’s not quite sure he succeeds. “I’m glad you’ve put so much thought into it…”

“What do I need to know to take care of her? Like does she have any special meds because of her pain?”

And so Ashe walks Caspar through the care and adoption process steps on autopilot, only conscious enough to realize that there’s a pain splitting his chest in two. Otherwise, the whole thing is just a blur. One moment he’s recommending Caspar get a pill box to keep track of medications and the next thing he knows he’s standing there watching Caspar walk away with Biscuit in a carrier tucked under his arm. He realizes, belatedly, that he’ll probably never see either of them again.

And it _hurts_.

“…Ashe?”

Ashe blinks and glances up to see Mercedes hovering over him, Felix just behind her. He doesn’t know how, but he’s ended up on the floor in the break room, staring blankly at the wall. There’s a cat in his lap. It’s dark outside. He doesn’t know how long he’s been sitting here.

“Wh—what time is it?” he asks, scrambling to his feet.

“We just closed,” Felix says and, at seeing Ashe’s alarm, adds, “Don’t worry, I covered the afternoon sessions.”

“Is everything alright, Ashe?” Mercedes asks.

It hurts all over again to say it out loud. “…Biscuit got adopted today.”

“Oh, Biscuit finally got adopted? That’s great, Ashe! You must be thrilled,” Mercedes says, but she almost says it like a question, like she isn’t sure.

And she’s right – he _should_ be thrilled. He’s been hoping for Biscuit to get adopted since she came in. 

He realizes now that he hadn’t quite been prepared to let her go.

“Oh, Ashe,” Mercedes sighs. “You really loved her, didn’t you?”

“It’s ridiculous, isn’t?” Ashe says, tears bubbling in his eyes. “I should be happy…”

Without saying anything more, Mercedes and Felix sit beside him, one on each side. The cats slowly envelop them, and in the quiet stillness that follows, Ashe cries.

\--

A few weeks pass. New cats come into the café; Ashe does his best not to compare them all to Biscuit. He stops looking for Caspar every time customers come into the café, learning by now that he won’t be coming by anymore. He tries to put the same cheer into it that he always has, but something inside of him just can’t do it.

He didn’t realize how much he loved either of them until they were gone.

“Ashe, I think you should take a few days off,” Mercedes says one day after work. Ashe is leaning against the café counter, a hot chocolate with a cat drawn in foam on top sitting untouched beside him. “I read about this kind of thing happening in animal research – compassion fatigue. You become so attached to an animal that you grieve when its gone, and it’s common in our line of work. I think some rest would do you good.”

It’s appealing – Ashe has just been so _tired_ lately. “…Okay. Thanks, Mercedes.”

She boxes up a few spare cookies from the day, places the still warm hot chocolate in his hand, and sends him on his way. Ashe steps outside, ready to just go home and sleep for hours. He’s so out of it that it takes him a while to realize that Caspar’s standing on the other side of the sidewalk. Ashe stops dead in his tracks, blinks a few times, doesn’t trust what he’s seeing. It’s probably just shadows playing tricks on him.

But then Caspar walks over to him, a smile on his face. “Ashe, hey.”

Ashe realizes abruptly that he doesn’t want to see him. His emotions are ugly, his anger is directionless, and he’s not in the mood to flirt or try and start something. He’s too tired. “What do you want.”

Caspar’s smile falls. “I…I’m sorry I haven’t been around. I’ve been sticking around my place to try and help Biscuit get used to her new surroundings.”

That tears open Ashe’s chest wound like it had never been closed. He turns abruptly and starts walking, not even paying attention enough to know if it’s in the right direction or not.

“Woah, wait, where are you going?” Caspar jogs after him. “I thought…I thought maybe we could grab dinner?”

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Ashe grits out, walking faster.

“Wait, _wait_.” Caspar grabs his arm, pulls him to a stop. “Hey, maybe I was wrong, but I…well, I thought there might have been something between us, so I…I don’t know. I thought I’d try. Was I wrong? I’ll go away if I was.”

Ashe hates that he feels like crying. He hates that he can’t lie to him. “…You’re not wrong.”

“…Then what’s the matter? You won’t even look at me.”

“You adopted my favorite cat!” Ashe shouts, without meaning to. He immediately regrets it – what a stupid, _childish_ thing to be upset over. 

But Caspar just blinks at him. “Then come over and visit.”

Ashe gapes. Isn’t sure he heard right. “… _Huh?_ ”

“You can just come over and see her, I don’t mind,” Caspar says. 

Ashe’s brain has ceased functioning. “I…I can really just come over?”

“Yeah, look, here’s my phone number and address—” Caspar quickly scribbles on a piece of paper and presses it into Ashe’s hand, “—so just, yeah, come over whenever you want.”

Ashe stares at the paper in disbelief and then looks up and stares at Caspar in disbelief. Caspar fidgets for a moment before surging forward suddenly and kissing Ashe, hard, on the lips. “Uh, so yeah, bye!”

And then he sprints off down the street.

Ashe stands there for a ridiculously long time, just staring after him.

“Did you get asked on a date, Ashe?” Mercedes asks, suddenly standing directly behind him.

Ashe jumps a foot in the air. “What?! No—well, actually…maybe?”

“Good thing you have the next few days off then, huh?” she says, smiling. Ashe suddenly wonders if she had seen Caspar outside, if she’d known the whole time. He wouldn’t put it past her.

“Yeah…” He nods at her. “Thanks, Mercedes.”

Her smile widens. “Good luck!”

\--

A few days later, Ashe stands outside Caspar’s apartment, his finger hovering over the buzzer. It’s ridiculous to be nervous, he thinks, but he is anyway. He doesn’t really _know_ this guy, after all.

But he thinks about Caspar’s lips on his and seeing Biscuit again and pushes the button.

“Hello?” Caspar’s voice basically shouts over the intercom.

“Uh, hey, it’s me, Ashe,” Ashe mumbles.

“Oh, great! I’ll buzz you in!”

In a few moments, the door unlocks, and Ashe heads inside. Caspar lives on the second floor, so it doesn’t take him long to reach his apartment. He raises his hand to knock, but suddenly the door is flung open, as if Caspar had timed how long it would take him to get to the door.

Caspar stands there in the doorway, grinning. “Hey!”

“Hi,” Ashe says, and can’t help but smile back. It’s hard not to smile in Caspar’s presence.

“Come in, come in! Sorry it’s such a mess,” Caspar laughs.

It really is a mess – it looks like a hurricane blew through the entire room. There are clothes all over the floor, books piled as high as the eye can see on nearly every available surface, and a pile of unwashed dishes stacked precariously in the sink. Seeing the mess doesn’t really surprise Ashe, though he would’ve thought—or rather hoped—that the roommate would be more organized.

Biscuit runs to the best of her ability up to Ashe as soon as he’s inside, rubbing against his legs and purring loudly. Heart full, Ashe leans down to scratch her ears and then picks her up carefully in his arms. She nuzzles against his chin as he leaves a kiss on the top of her head and breathes in her familiar scent.

He really had missed her.

“I think she missed you a lot,” Caspar says. “And, uh, I did too, if that matters at all.”

Ashe smiles into Biscuit’s fur. “It matters a lot. I missed you both, as well.”

Caspar grins at him, his face slowly turning red as Ashe steps closer to him. With Biscuit nuzzled between the two of them, Ashe leans forward and kisses Caspar. It’s not rushed this time, because neither of them are running from this anymore. The kiss is slow and sweet and makes Ashe feel dizzy from the warmth of it.

When they break for air, Caspar steps back and gives Ashe a tour of the apartment. He shows him the main living space, the kitchen, and his bedroom, which is just as endearingly messy as the rest of it.

“And this is my roommate and best friend, Linhardt!” Caspar shouts, opening a door and revealing someone’s bedroom with a large lump under the covers on the bed.

“Caspar, I have told you over and over again not to do that!” the lump shouts back, and Caspar closes the door again with a giddy grin.

Ashe laughs. “It’s okay, I’ll meet him another time.”

“If you stay the night, you’ll have a better chance – Linhardt only comes out at night, really,” Caspar says and then, his brain catching up with his mouth, flushes. “I MEAN, y-you don’t have to stay, if you don’t want to.”

Ashe smiles, hopelessly endeared. “Maybe another time.”

“O-o-okay!!” Caspar turns even redder, and Ashe laughs again.

They spend the rest of the evening just hanging out on Caspar’s couch, Biscuit squeezed happily between them. They talk and watch TV and laugh and kiss and it’s the most fun Ashe has had in a long time. It’s hard to believe that a cat brought them together, but here they are.

“When can I see you again?” Caspar asks when Ashe is leaving.

He’s not doing a very good job of leaving, pressed up against the door and kissing Caspar as he is. “Whenever. You can come back to the café as long as you promise not to fight people.”

Caspar laughs. “I can’t really promise that, though. Trust me, I’ve tried to stay away from a fight, but it’s just physically impossible for me.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Ashe laughs, and kisses him. “Saturday then?”

Caspar smiles and squeezes his hands. “Saturday.”

“Okay.” Ashe untangles from him and bends down to scratch Biscuit’s ears. “I’ll see you Saturday too, okay?”

Biscuit meows at him and rubs against his hand affectionately.

“Let me know you make it home okay,” Caspar says, kissing him one more time, and then Ashe is on his way.

As he’s walking back to his apartment, Ashe feels lighter than air. The last few weeks have been so miserable that’s a relief to feel as happy as he is now. He sure fell in love with a ridiculous person, but Felix is right – sometimes you just need an idiot. He wishes he didn’t have to wait a few days to see him again.

Though he guesses, after everything, two days isn’t that long to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have other entries for cashepar week, but it's also the last two weeks of uni for me so I doubt I'll have them up in any timely manner lol. 
> 
> Come chat with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kaoru_of_hakone) ! c:


End file.
